The YouTubers upstairs
by thorki-is-weird
Summary: Dan and Phil get new neighbours in the flat below them, and guess what? They are massive fans of Dan and Phil. Willow is the geek in the flat and completely obsessed with hundreds of Fandoms, whereas Lucy is what you'd describe as the normal one, and is an amazing cook. Doesn't contain any Phan, because the author (me!) thinks that it's weird.


Dan hurried down the stairs, taking two at a time. He noticed the front door was wide open, but thought nothing of it until he almost ran into the girl carrying a huge box. She stumbled and dropped the box, half of its contents falling on to the floor.  
"Oh, shit! Sorry!" Dan apologised, bending down and helping her gather them up.  
"It's ok! Bound to have happened at some point!" She laughed.  
Dan picked up a sketch book that had fallen and landed open in the middle. A faint sketch of someone running through mountains of moving boxes, much like the one she was carrying, covered the pages. Dan stopped and looked at it.  
"This is really good." He said, looking at her and handing it back.  
"Thanks." She replied shyly, taking it back and closing it. Dan stood up and held out a hand to help her up.  
"Dan Howell." He said, with a small smile.  
"Willow Rhodri." The girl replied. Dan gestured at the box on the floor still.  
"Do you want a hand with that?" he offered. Willow sighed in relief.  
"Seriously? Thank you so much!"  
She turned back to the car and picked out a final box, this one full of books. She lead Dan into the flat and dumped the box on the floor. Dan carefully put the one he was carrying down next to it. Another girl, taller and with straight light brown hair swishing down by the middle of her back, walked out of the kitchen.  
"Is that the last box, Willow?" She asked and then stopped in the doorway as she caught sight of Dan. "Oh, hi! Didn't realise we had company!"  
Dan smiled at her,  
"I was just helping Willow with her stuff. I'm Dan."  
"Lucy."  
Phil's voice called from the hall.  
"Dan?"  
"Oh," Dan said quickly, looking over his shoulder. "I'd better go. But it was nice meeting you."  
"You too!" Willow replied, and then followed him into the hall. Phil stood at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened and he smiled at them. Dan quickly introduced them.  
"Oh, Phil, this is Willow and Lucy our new neighbours. They just moved in downstairs. That's Phil, he's my roommate."  
They smiled awkwardly at each other. There was a silence, then Phil gestured at the door.  
"We should be going, Dan."  
Dan nodded.

Willow grabbed the last books out the box and put them on the shelves. A sheet fluttered out of one of them. She bent down and picked it up. Gently opening it, she recognised her own handwriting. It was one of the fanfictions she'd written after first reading 'Shapeshifter' by Ali Sparkes. She laughed at it and put it in a box she'd made at her school on the bedside table. Looking around at the room, she was quite happy with it. Posters hung on the walls and a large landscape FANDOMS painting was stuck in the middle. She had always liked that one painting she'd made. One of very few she actually liked. Willow grinned to herself then walked into the kitchen to grab some food. No surprise Lucy was already baking some cookies. She slumped into a chair and picked up a book and began to read.  
"Nothing changes." Came a voice from the doorway. Willow put down the book with a start and Lucy spun on the spot. "Willow reading some strange book, and Lucy baking some amazing cookies. Just like Senior School." The guy leaning in the doorway grinned. Willow rolled her eyes, but spoilt it by grinning.  
"Hey Michael." Lucy replied, grinning and gave him a hug. With a spare arm he held out his arm for a hug from Willow. She laughed and accepted. The three of them grinned uncontrollably.  
Willow sat cross-legged on the chair, her hands wrapped around a mug of tea. Michael sat opposite her, his light blue eyes sparkling happily. Lucy sat down between them and turned to Michael.  
"How come you're here?" She asked smiling.  
"Heard you guys were moving in, so I came to say hi." He replied. "And by heard I mean, your brother wouldn't shut up about it." He winked at Willow who groaned and hit her head on the table mockingly. Michael laughed at her as a knock resounded on the door. Willow stood up.  
"I'll get it." She groaned. She sauntered over to the door. When she pulled it open, Dan was stood there awkwardly, hands in his pockets.  
"Erm, Hi?"


End file.
